terror_terror_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Europe
Europe is one of the most beautiful places in the world but it also has many secrets and a dark side that Americans don't know about, some unknown history was never told mysteries that never get solved in The Continent of Europe, there also haunted places in Europe and one of them is Transylvania, Europe is very beautiful even today. Transylvania Transylvania is one of the most Haunted place in the world because Monsters live at the Castle and Wolves roam the Carpathians, The Villagers feared The Supernatural and especially at Night, many people come to the village and The Villagers tried to warn them but they ignored them, Transylvania is still Haunted and The Monsters still wander Transylvania Today. Villagers There are group of people who live in The Village called Biertan, they run a peaceful life at Transylvania, they have peaceful work community but they also believe in The Supernatural, a Gypsy Fortune Teller who believes in The Supernatural, The Villagers and Fortune Teller warn people not to go the Castle at Night because of dangers who live there, The Villagers even The Mayor keep their secret of The Supernatural today in modern time only tell people to beware the moon at Night but They ignored them even Americans don't believe in The Supernatural and think their myth, The People still fear The Monsters who live Castle and stalk the woods Today. Mayor.jpg Villager.jpg Villagers.jpg Gypsy Fortune Teller.jpg Gods and Monsters Dracula,Frankenstein,The Wolf-man,The Mummy,The Bride of Frankenstein,The Invisible Man, The Phantom, and The Gill-man live together in Castle called Bran Castle in a Village called Biertan in a country called Transylvania. The 8 most Terrifying Monsters terrorize people in the woods and village, Dracula feed blood of the living and Transforms them into his vampire minions while the other monsters eat, strangle and stab their victims. Igor drives the victims with his carriage with horses to their castle where they meet their fate at the hands of the Monsters, Igor lives in a cottage next door to The Castle where The Monsters live. They are also called the Gods and Monsters who live in Transylvania, Dracula even has a Daughter named Countess Marya Zaleska who lives in Corvin Castle, The villagers keep their secret but they did warn them to beware the moon but they didn't listen. They became Heroes in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis in the year 1944. The Monsters still wander The Earth Today. Today in Modern time Tourist are invited to their castle where they give them the tour and get them settled for the night while they hunt in the woods and the village at night, Some times they protect people from Criminals and Terrorists. Transylvania is a haunted place where The Monsters live even today. They are not only real but they are also being covered up by Government who protects the Supernatural. Dracula.jpg Frankenstein.png Mummy.jpg Invisible Man.jpg Bride of Frankenstein.png Wolf Man.png Phantom.jpg Gill Man.png Notre Dame Notre Dame used to be haunted bu not anymore because The Evil who lived in The Bell Tower were Murdered in England, The Gypsies were afraid of the Monsters in Notre Dame until they left their town to go to England to terrorize more people but fortunately they were discovered by Quincey Morris who found their hide out and Burned Carfax abbey to protect a lot of innocent people The Evil that lived at the Bell Tower never haunted Notre Dame again. The Phantom The Phantom and His assistant Klove live together in The Bell Tower in The Town of Notre Dame in The Country of France, He terrorized people, The Phantom is a ghost and the one of the members of the living dead who sleeps during The Day but haunt The Bell Tower at Night, His assistant rings the Bell Tower, he was the most Evilest Monster in Notre Dame until their reign of Terror finally came to an end in the year 1897 when they left Notre Dame to go to London and terrorizes more people but fortunately they were discovered by hunter and Doctor by the name of Quincey Morris who hunted The Phantom and his Evil assistant, He found their hide out Quincey set fire on Carfax abbey and The Phantom and His assistant were burned to death in the Fire, Dr. Quincey Morris became a hero in the town of Whitby, The Phantom and Klove never killed anyone again. The Phantom.jpg Klove.jpg Category:Real Life Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:Transylvania Category:Villagers Category:Mayor Category:Gypsy Fortune Teller Category:Good Category:Dracula Category:Frankenstein Category:Mummy Category:Imhotep Category:Invisible Man Category:Jack Griffin Category:Bride of Frankenstein Category:Elsa Category:Wolf Man Category:Lawrence Talbot Category:Phantom Category:Erique Claudin Category:Gill Man Category:Male Monsters Category:Female Monsters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Notre Dame Category:The Phantom Category:Professor Petrie Category:Klove Category:Evil Category:Dead Category:Gone Forever